


◆ Sidewalk Memories ◆

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Reign (TV), Without Cronology
Genre: Childhood, Choice, Darkness awaits, Dreams, Fluff, Force From the Throne, France - Freeform, Hurting My Soul, King - Freeform, Lonely Walk, M/M, Memories, Monologue, Non Chronology, One Sided Love, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Rape Fantasy, Sad, Scotland, Sex, The Power Of Love, fake - Freeform, garden, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is not in love with Bash however Bash is in love with Francis who chose Mary as his wife. It hurts Bash deeply but he keep it silently causing himself to hurt deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	◆ Sidewalk Memories ◆

**Author's Note:**

> It's a love story between Bash and Francis. No Chronology.

◆ Sidewalk Memories ◆ 

Bash walked across the castle like a lonely man by the lonely sidewalk as the whole castle was silent with only the swishing sounds of the wind and rustling sound of trees. Bash didn't want to be at the funeral to look at his lover's body. Not just that. He didn't want to see Mary crying. He is sad himself but sadly no one will know this love he had. His heart had already broken when Mary had chose Francis instead of him but it doesn't matter. What matter most is Francis choose Mary over him because of their relationship as "brothers." Bash stood by the nearby balcony. All those memories come like a wave, like a rain pouring without limit to flood the whole entire France when he looked at the tree they had planted when they were young. 

"You promise me even if we grow up we keep this relationship together will we?" Bash asked his 10 year old brother who nod and smile happily. 

"Yes, Bash. We are brothers. Why can't I love you? You are my one and only brother."Francis said hugging Bash tightly in his arms.

Bash smile at the memory. They were far too young to understand the deeper meaning of love. Love..... Bash sigh as he continued to walk along the unending walkway. It seem to be so long but when he reached to the fourth window, his heart shattered remembering what happend that night when a party was held.

"What did you said? Marry Mary?" Bash said.

"Yes, you are suppose to be happy for me Bash. Remember we are brothers. We always keep each other happy." Francis said patting his brother who smile faintly as he looked out.

"What do you understand by what I said when we were young excatly?" Bash asked for confirmation to see if they have the same way of thinking.

"Brothers. Like siblings. We care and love each other right, Bash?" Francis said happily as he looked at Bash, "You know Mary agreed to be my wife soon." 

Wife? The word was repeating in his head and the matter that Francis said they are brothers hurt him enough. Now wife. Bash looked at his brother. Wife? Why must it be this way? Can't it be the other way round? Bash looked out at the gardens again and smile fakely but Francis never noticed. That's for sure. Bash would have know himself.

"Bash you alright?" Francis said with a smile.

"Um. Yes. I am fine. Why don't you have fun with Mary? I will be there soon." Bash said and turn his heels as he headed down to the gardens so that he could lose himself into the world of his again. At that time blinded by love, Bash decided to seek for a wizard where he got a potion from him and worked out his plan that night, a plan he hoped would be real but it was through force which Bash could at least heal his heart. 

"Francis. I love you. You know it." Bash said as he threw his clothes down and kissed his brother lips who then reply his kiss back. Bash knew that Francis is a good kisser. Teasing him more, Francis chased after his lips as he moaned. 

  "Will you release me brother? I would like to hold you close to me." Francis said but Bash shooked his head.

  " I like you like this, pretty and nice. Now turn." Bash ordered as Francis obediently flipped over. Bash smirked placing his penis close to Francis' butt hole and tease him causing Francis to moan. 

  "Brother. I don't think this is a good idea. I wouldn't be able to walk later." Francis said clear to what his brother wanted. 

  "We can handle that later. We handle this. Shall we?" Bash said wrapping his palms around Francis harden penis. Francis moaned as Bash took the ointment from the nearby cupboard and began to wipe it on Francis butt hole and his penis. With one hard push, Bash pumped himself into Francis butt hole causing him to moan louder leading by a groan. Bash slapped his butt hard.

  "I warned you brother. No noise. Or its going to be hard." Bash said and began pumping himself deeper into his brother hole. The sound of skin casing clearly can be heard as Bash pulled Francis hair up causing both of them to moan with pleasure.

 "More please Bash. More." Francis said as Bash pumped harder into him causing himself to moan even louder. Bash clashed himself on the butt which is rounded, soft and nice as Francis moan louder in ecstasy. With the strong potion Francis had drank it drove Francis mad causing Bash to be happy at least to fulfil his one dream to be with his brother in the manner he desired. 

While Bash looked outside, he felt sad, a pang of sadness. Even if to Bash it felt real but he know that Francis never belong to him. Francis was and will never be his. He is living in a world of dreams where only he would understand the pain he had been through in loving someone who cannot love him back or will not love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.  
> Kudos if you like it.


End file.
